


Twelve Rounds

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Dominance, F/M, First Time, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: “What about Commander Chakotay? Does he need a round in the ring as well?”





	

“For the last time: there was nothing that unusual about the planet nor the cave," Chakotay snapped. "The readings are all there. You're the doc, go figure it out." The Doctor glanced his way suspiciously. "Do I notice elevated aggression in your tone, Commander?" Chakotay turned to leave, sighing heavily. "Just annoyance. Really, I'm fine and I haven't got the slightest idea how to help Ensign Dawson. The Captain is waiting for these, so if there's nothing else..." He could hear him take some final scans before the doors closed. "I expect you to report for a checkup within three hours, Commander!”

The away mission had been a success and completed without any unexpected danger. Ensign Dawson had found a deserted cave holding within a richness of cultural artifacts of a species centuries dead. Chakotay was thrilled, the anthropologist in him couldn't let the opportunity pass so with the Captain's benevolent approval they'd spent some wonderful extra hours exploring the cave, collecting data and some samples and simply relishing the privilege of experiencing something so unique. But it was only minutes after they'd boarded Voyager that Dawson had become irritated by some minor issue, then hostile and finally downright aggressive attacking more or less everyone on sight. He was quickly restricted to sickbay and the Doctor began analyzing all information for a diagnosis and a cure. But since Chakotay was of little help and apart from the sky-high testosterone levels, a rise in blood pressure and a nonspesific irregularity in brain waves there wasn't much to read, the Doctor was growing restless. His patient had wrecked his sickbay and insulted him any way he could showing no sign of calming down so the Doctor simply sedated him unconscious. Chakotay hadn't actually lied to the Doctor but didn't mention a tingling sensation and a light-headedness he felt not long after Dawson’s arrest. His testosterone levels were high too but he'd managed to wave them off as a natural result of the fight and adrenaline high. But now that he was approaching the bridge the sensations were becoming more distinct and he thought it might be wise to rest if he didn't want to end up like Dawson. He greeted Tuvok at his station and was guided to find the Captain in her ready room. "My report, Captain. The planet was exquisite..." His words faded as she turned towards him with a smile that seemed to light up the universe and he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. "Are you alright, Commander?" She came closer with a concerned look on her beautiful features. "I heard Ensign Dawson caught something from the planet, should I call the Doctor?" Chakotay stepped back forcing a smile and extending the PADDs between them. "I'm fine. Ensign Dawson did put up a good fight resisting the arrest. Nothing a good night’s sleep won't cure. Permission to resign to my quarters?“ His heart was racing and his hands trembling but hoped she didn't notice. ”Of course, Commander, but please go see the Doctor. I'll expect you to report back on duty for tomorrow’s shift. Sleep well, Commander." Her silky voice was alluring like a siren’s song and he made a quick exit.

She commed the Doctor just to be informed that the Commander was indeed in good health and she shouldn't worry. On the other hand the Doctor had his hands full trying to keep Dawson sedated as apparently the medication didn't have its usual effect and the Ensign kept coming back to consciousness more pissed off every time. She tried to have a word to express her concern about the Commander’s strange behavior but the Doctor never gave her the chance. "I will check on him in a few hours, rest will do him good. Now I really am busy, please let me resume with my work." But as the next day and the next shift passed she got yet another message that the Commander would continue his leave of absence and should not be disturbed. Puzzled by the lack of information she decided to head straight to sickbay for some answers. The doors opened to a chaos. Ensign Dawson was viciously beating up a guard, another victim lying on the floor and the Doctor lurking in his office with his tricorder. She quickly grabbed a phaser from the unconscious guard, aimed and shot, but was astounded as the effect was something resembling a bee sting rather than a full knockout. More security came in and the Ensign was finally handled to the brig. The incident opened her eyes as she began to understand the gravity of the situation. She turned to the Doctor. "Any progress?" He shook his head. "None whatsoever. Except that keeping him sedated is making it worse. And there seems to be an illogical drop in his blood pressure every time he hits somebody." He was studying the latest readings in his tricorder. "There's been previous outbursts?" she asked, her tone tightening. "Umm... Yes, Captain, nothing I thought you should concern yourself with." He managed to look a little sheepish and she decided to let it be. "What about the Commander?" He hesitated. "His condition is of a different kind. I... I am working on that one too." She had the distinct feeling she was not going to get what she came there for and bit her lip not to say something she'd regret. "Fine. I'll give you some space but my patience is coming to an end. I expect to be informed if neither condition worsens. And the next time I see you I will get a complete report on what is happening to my crew. I presume I'm still not to contact either of your patients?" The Doctor was visibly relieved. "Thank you, Captain, and yes, Captain. I have some ideas how to proceed but please, he has specifically requested to be left alone, even from you." She raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

An uneventful day left little to occupy her mind with and she found herself repeatedly distracted. What could possibly be so horrible for Chakotay to wish for prolonged solitude? Despite her efforts a chilling feeling kept crawling from her insides and when the Doctor finally called her after duty hours to come to sickbay she felt nauseated. "You're not going to like this," he said apologetically. "Just spit it out." She braced herself. "We've made progress with Mr. Dawson. I noticed that his condition showed signs of relief after every incident he managed to do what he so visibly craved for – beat the hell out of somebody that is. So we created a program on the holodeck." Her brows furrowed. "Sandrine's turned into a really nice authentic 19th century fight club, if I may say so. Everything was going excellently, he was knocking people down left and right, letting all his energy out but his readings weren't showing substantial change. So we sent Crewman Thompson there." He saw her eyes widen and hurried. "Everyone thought the idea was worth trying and as it turned out it worked!“ Her voice was rising. ”You organized a bar fight on my ship and didn't think it was something I should be informed about?!“ This wasn't going as he had planned. ”Well maybe in retrospect we did skip some formalities there, but hear me, Captain, he is much better. You wouldn't believe how many volunteered for a round with Ensign Dawson and everyone seemed awfully happy after I healed all the broken ribs and bloody noses." She was massaging her temples, feeling a headache forming. "We'll get back to this later. What about Commander Chakotay? Does he need a round in the ring as well?" The Doctor swallowed and lowered his eyes. "Mr. Chakotay’s condition has unfortunately been unchanged and that's where I believe your help is required." He started pacing around his office. "Studying the artifacts from the planet and the symptoms of my patients I've come to the conclusion that the cave seems to enhance reproductive behaviour. Mr. Dawson was showing off his superior strength and virility to potential partners and competitors alike. Mr. Chakotay is... well, ready to conceive offspring." It took her a moment but then she snorted with laughter. She had been so worried for days, over this? "So basically he has a huge boner which needs to be taken care of? Following your reasoning why don't you just program a brothel and let him have his fun?" The Doctor looked her straight in the eye not a hint of amusement in his softening expression and sad smile. "No, Captain, you don't understand. He is suffering. He is deeply ashamed for the lack of control he has over his body. He has locked himself in his quarters terrified he'll find a way to break free and rape the first female he runs into. He finds no relief on his own. We tried the holodeck but apparently his condition doesn’t respond to photons, as didn't Mr. Dawson’s. He hasn't slept in three days, I can't get him to eat. The high blood pressure is damaging his brain and other vital organs. Many times I've spoken with him he is not lucid. The last two days I've spent trying to persuade him to speak with you, his Captain, and now he has agreed. He wants you to come armed. But he has no expectations, frankly, he just wants to die." He paused, hesitating. "Captain, I'm not assuming you to... but I'm out of options, and I thought maybe if the two of you spoke you might come up with fresh ideas. You're the one he trusts and the only one he'll see. Please."

Heading down the corridors towards Chakotay’s quarters she didn't know what to think or expect. The Doctor had warned he might not be able to communicate rationally, that he might be disoriented or violent, that he was not the man she knew and should be dealt with great caution. The Doctor would monitor them continuously and help would be there within ten seconds if needed. But as she keyed in the access codes and entered the darkened room it was nothing she had imagined. He was standing in the far corner, head bent against the cool window, staring blindly at the passing stars. The room smelled of sweat and sex and as he lifted his eyes to meet hers the sight left her breathless. His pants hung low on his hips, upper body bare, his hair a tousled mess, a lost look in his eyes. There was no aggression, just tormented despair with no way out. She felt a tightening low in her belly and if there ever was a plan she could not recall it. "May I come in?" Chakotay took a step even further away. "The Doctor sent you?" She moved to the couch. "He thought maybe we could talk. How are you feeling?" The need to help and comfort seemed to override any other desire she might have felt. She heard him make a suffocated voice. "You think you can help me?“ ”I know I can," she answered attempting to convince them both. He moved faster than she had ever seen and in a heartbeat he was there, towering over her, blocking her exits with his arms on both sides leaning to the headrest. Her pulse jumped and her mouth went dry. "You have no idea what I'm thinking. How could you ever help me?" He was trembling with self-restraint, breathing hot and heavy close to her face, pupils dilated. Acting on instinct she spoke slowly and deliberately, emphasizing each word, not breaking eye contact. "You want to rip my clothes off, throw me on the floor, bruise me and hurt me, and fuck me screaming beneath you, pump into me again and again so hard you'll tear my flesh, until you come hard, spilling your cum deep inside me." His mouth dropped open and eyes closed, her words sinking into his heated mind and without touching her or himself came spasming violently then and there. She felt as shocked and he looked and the situation was over as suddenly as it had began when he made an escape to his bedroom. She steadied her breathing. Everything was still fine. He had caught her unguarded but didn't hurt her. And as she felt moisture gather between her thighs she couldn't deny that she was aroused.

Despite everything the Doctor had told her she decided to follow her intuition and left her phaser and combadge on the table. She followed him to the dimly lit bedroom and found him sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around his legs, cradling himself. "Please just leave, Kathryn. I don't want you to see me like this,“ he pleaded and added with a weak whisper, ”Next time I might hurt you." She leaned against the door frame. "Yes, you might. But I don't think you will." She took a few steps to stand in front of him. "You're not listening to me. I want to help." She could barely hear his choked words. "I've dreamed of you for six years, Kathryn, imagined all the pleasure I could give you, everything we could be together. And now this..." His voice broke off and her heart missed a beat. She'd figured as much but hearing the words still shook her to the core. She was determined to resolve this mess but self-pity wasn't the key. "Chakotay, listen to me very carefully. I am your Captain and you will do as I say. As your friend I need you to understand I'm doing this willingly. Now look at me." As he raised his head she could see silent tears in his eyes. She started taking off her Captain’s pips, one by one placing them onto the table. Turning to remove her jacket she felt self-conscious and nervous. She was stripping for her first officer, when did that become an acceptable part of Starfleet protocol? She'd never done it properly to anyone though and hoped she wasn't too clumsy and awkward. But as she pulled the turtleneck over her head tossing it on the floor, revealing a sumptuous amount of creamy white skin for his lustful gaze, she felt like a goddess. More confident she grazed the sides of her breasts on her way down and ordered softly, "Touch yourself, Chakotay." He grabbed his front and watching her slip her uniform pants past her curvy hips and bend over to remove them it didn't take many strokes for him to reach his peak convulsing, grunting deep.

She felt warm all over and the throbbing in her center demanded attention. What a great friend she was, taking so much pleasure from his despair and degradation. She gave him a moment to gather himself but didn't want him to drown into embarrassment again so she pressed on. "Get up, on the bed." Her command voice had its perks, he obeyed without hesitation. She pushed him firmly down. "Does the… Do you… Is there ever any rest?" She waved down towards his still present erection fully detectable through his pants. “No,” he turned away blushing. "Take your clothes off." The bluntness of her order made him twitch but did as he was told, revealing his engorged member for her to study. Purple and swollen, probably very painful, only her body didn't quite see it like that. Her inner walls were clenching, fresh moist gathering, already seeking to accommodate his size. She fetched the dermal regenerator. "Compliments from the Doctor, he thought you might need this." Minutes passed in silence as she concentrated on healing his tender skin. She could see him relax a bit and his skin gain a healthier color. "There, better." She put the instrument away. "You know, I haven't been exactly truthful with you," she began, acknowledging the time had come. "You said you've been dreaming of me for six years." She looked him straight in the eyes. "Well, I've fantasized about you ever since I first saw your Starfleet profile. And you've proven to be everything I imagined and more." His eyes were wide as he realized the immensity of her words. "And I know without a doubt that if you were in full health you would give me infinite pleasure like I’ve never experienced before." He tried to rise to his elbows. "Kathryn..." She pushed him back letting her hand linger on his bare chest." But you're not well, and I don't compare whatever this illness is you're suffering from, to who you really are." She let her gaze sweep across his naked body. "You're beautiful, Chakotay," she whispered in awe, "With your permission, I'd very much like to touch you now." Her fingers started a slow journey on his warm bronze skin, caressing his arms, shoulders and neck, running through his hair and he let out a long breath, closing his eyes, savouring the sweetness of her touch. She followed his sides down to feel the muscles of his strong legs, drawing soft moans from him. Taking into consideration his oversensitive state she touched him softly, following his length with one finger, circling the tip and down again fondling his balls. She watched his face distort with extreme pleasure and pain intertwined. She bent closer, pressing her breasts against his chest, took a firmer hold with her hand stroking him and whispered to his ear "After this, I need you to touch me, I can't wait any more," and then she guided him through his next orgasm, free of shame or regret.

"We're taking a shower, Chakotay, but first you need to undress me." She knew she was being bossy and gave him a crooked smile. Being in control was her comfort zone, this she could do and he didn't seem to mind. He was adorable in his disoriented post-orgasm state, she'd already learned to love the bewildered but content look on his features. He sat up and placed his big hands tentatively on her waist, inhaling her scent. Slowly he reached to undo her bra, sliding his trembling fingers up her spine and set her mind spinning. Finally, after all these years she had his hands on her body and the sensation was intoxicating. He removed the garment exposing her breasts just inches away from his face. He took one rosy nipple into his mouth sucking it lightly and cupped the other breast brushing his thumb over its softness, and the intensity of the moment drew a joint grunt from both of their throats. It was pure heaven, sending jolts to her entire body and she thought of all the places those lips could do their magic. Sliding his hands on her hips, delving his fingers under the edge of her panties, she was squirming with anticipation when suddenly he stopped, gasping like he was drowning. "I can't, Kathryn, I'm so sorry I can't, I'm..." He was grabbing her tight, his face pressed against her belly and she could feel his need accumulating fast. So this was her purgatory, she thought, her punishment for treating him so badly, pushing him away time and again. "Shh, it's alright, I'm not going anywhere. We have all the time in the world. Come, please, have your release." She held him close, stroking his hair, ignoring the ache between her thighs and felt the stormy waves of climax rip through him. Feeling him weep through the aftershocks she felt some kind of serenity take over. Whatever he needed, she would give. She'd been selfish enough.

She smiled at him affectionately as he came down from his high. "Come on, big guy, to the shower. You haven't been doing much of that lately, have you?" She took his hand and steered him to the bathroom pushing him beneath the water. Sighing she removed her last clothing and joined him. This was obviously going to be a long night and by the looks of it, she wasn't getting any. At that thought she was pressed against the cool wall, his hard body covering hers. He held his hands on both sides of her face and looked her deep in the eyes. "Kathryn, you need to shut up and hold absolutely still." And then she did find out what that wonderful mouth of his was capable of. Brushing her lips only lightly he trailed down the side of her neck, biting her earlobe, kissing and licking her skin all over with fierce dedication until settling to give her breasts his total attention. She tried to be quiet, oh, she tried so hard to do as he'd asked but her body was singing a symphony of long forgotten pleasures, vibrating through every cell of her being. She threw her head back with a suppressed moan as he pushed her legs apart and ran his tongue between her folds. Periodically she could feel him freeze mid-move and twitch slightly but continue his skillful actions right after, bringing her spiraling higher and higher. To the last moment she was sure she wouldn't make it, something would interrupt this dizzying whirl towards oblivion, so when she finally felt the last barrier break into an exploding orgasm she cried out long and loud. Despite his strong hold she dropped to the floor, mounting him, kissing him with abandon in relief and gratitude.

A better friend might have made him eat something but she was too eager to get him to bed. She welcomed his heavy weight on her small frame, his lips now rougher, harsh hands groping her body. She sensed he was quickly losing control and spread her legs, inviting him in. He didn't waste any time probing her wet entrance and pushing his length inside with one forceful thrust. He was big, too big, stretching her flesh impossibly, giving her no time to adjust. Witnessing his heated rush was both painful and exciting, the feel of him plunging into her in a desperate frenzy, and she knew it would be over soon. The shudders were barely fading as a horrified understanding of his actions clouded his face and he began pulling away. She held him firmly in place. "No, stay. Just turn us around." Confused, he flipped them over and she lifted herself up. His erection was still firm and pulsing but his size was more suitable for her now after his release. She rotated her hips, thrust tentatively, finding an angle that would give her most pleasure. Guiding his hands to where she needed them she rode him, taking her time, building the hot tightness from her center to every nerve ending in her, boiling over to a sweet white light of bliss, and finally slumping on his chest. Time lost its meaning as they continued their uneven dance of giving and receiving. Whether they were making love or just seeking fulfillment to years of repressed sexual need she didn't know and didn't care to analyze, not just yet. Sleep claimed them eventually, their minds and bodies spent and sated. She stirred feeling his erection press against her lower back, his pained breathing close to her ear. She was too exhausted to do anything else so she simply placed his hand onto her breast and tilted her hips to give him access and permission. Voicing his relief he dived inside her warmth and she wondered vaguely at what point had this intimacy become so easy, so natural. In her half-asleep haze she enjoyed his gentle movements, his breathing hitching and body convulsing, his arms squeezing her tight, and finally slipping out of her with a content sigh. Next time she awoke he was kissing the side of her neck, his hands caressing her soft and slow. She'd been in different stages of arousal for god knows how many hours, a good part of that time him buried inside of her and she was still leaking his seed. She was well primed and ready fast, the need to have him fill her again overwhelming. She pulled him on top of her and hurried his entrance. Tongues mingling, hands clasping united above their heads she could feel this time they were in sync. She opened her eyes to meet his, full of love and lust and a lifetime together, her Chakotay, and it was all it took for her to come forcefully, crying out his name, and felt him join her.

He was still sleeping when she woke up, her body sticky and sore. She studied his dear face, so familiar but so new, his dark lashes fluttering in dream, his forehead smoothed from the burden of duty, his lips still swollen by their kisses. She realized she was seeing him with the eyes of a lover. She touched his tattoo knowing it would wake him but not able to resist as the opportunity presented itself. Her chest felt tight, tears stinging behind her lids. "Good morning, beautiful," his sleepy voice called her, his arm sneaking around her waist. "Morning. Feeling better?" She pushed the dangerous trail of thought somewhere to the back of her mind. "Well, it depends." She looked at him confused, uncertain. “Which answer lets us stay in bed?” he teased grinning with full dimples. Her heart felt like breaking to a million pieces and her voice came out strangled. "What are we doing, Chakotay? What is this?" she asked even if she already knew his answer. "What it's always been. I love you, Kathryn, and I want to spend the rest of my days waking up by your side like this." He was stroking her face tenderly, eyes filled with unconditional and absolute love. "But the decision has always been yours and I'll be happy to live with it. If you feel things can't change then I'll cherish this night in the silence of my heart forever. Nothing's broken, Kathryn, we can go back to where we were." She couldn’t hold back the sob and the tears that suddenly broke free and knew she had lost the battle to keep her turbulent emotions at bay. He was wrong. She was broken, all of her carefully built walls around her heart, her resolve to keep him at arm's length, were shattered and she had no idea how to fix them. She reached out for him, letting finally go of years of loneliness. "No, I can't go back. I don't want us to go back, Chakotay. I love you too much to ever let you go."


End file.
